Intoxicated
by OtakuKiarra
Summary: Kaito and alcohol have never been a good mix. Unfortunately, he has to learn that the hard way. Thankfully Meiko will always be there for him. Sickfic. (rated T to be safe.)


Kaito woke up with a cramp in his side.

He rolled onto his back and whined quietly, black spots entering his vision. Suddenly, he was hit with a wave of nausea. With all the strength he could muster, he slowly sat up in bed and tried not to throw up. His efforts were useless, though. A small gush of sick forced its way up Kaito's throat, splattering the bed with vomit.

Last night's events began to replay in his mind. Kaito and Meiko were on a date at a fancy restaurant. She had apparently forgotten that Kaito didn't drink alcohol, because she had ordered a bottle of fancy sake. Not wanting to appear rude, he drank some of it in a last-ditch attempt to impress her. Unfortunately, by the time they had gotten to the car, his insides were already churning.

Kaito had managed to hide his discomfort all night long. He went to bed earlier than normal, trying to ease some of the pain.

The vision broke when his stomach lurched painfully. Kaito groaned and stumbled out of bed. Only when he moved he realized with a jolt of horror that the bed was damp beneath his legs. Kaito's cheeks flushed, embarrassed that he had wet himself. He made it to the bathroom, flicked on the light, and collapsed in front of the toilet.

_God, what would Meiko think if she saw me like this?_

He tried not to think about her. Kaito suddenly realized that he had a splitting headache and he felt abnormally hot, and it wasn't from the alcohol.

_I-i think I have a stomach virus…_

Great. This was just what he needed right now. His stomach lurched again. Kaito leaned over the toilet and gagged. The taste of bile filled his mouth.

"Kaito?"

_Oh no. _

Meiko was standing in the doorway, her hand resting on the doorframe. Her eyes were filled with worry. "Is everything alright?"

Kaito turned away from her. "I-I'm fine. Y-you c-c-can leave."

_I am NOT going to throw up in front of Mei-chan. _

A wave of bile rose up in his throat. He swallowed it back down, his stomach gurgling in protest. Tears formed in Kaito's eyes from the strain.

Meiko stroked his back comfortingly, which somehow made it worse. "I'm here, Kaito. I'm here."

Kaito whimpered softly, his headache and nausea worsening by the minute. If he opened his mouth, he knew he would vomit. Instead, he took slow, deep breaths and tried to calm the sloshing in his stomach. Meiko knelt down beside him. He wished she would just go away.

"Kaito."

Kaito refused to look at her.

"Hey. Look at me," Meiko said softly. Kaito cast her a sideways glance. She figured that was all she would get. "It's okay, Kaito. Just get it all up."

_I can't hold it back any longer…_

With a sickening gag, Kaito lurched forward and threw up. Vomit splattered into the bowl. He coughed violently, each spasm bringing up another wave of partly digested food.

Kaito gasped for air between waves of puke. Tears streamed down his face. Meiko could do nothing except hold his hair back and calmingly whisper words of encouragement to her sick friend.

"You look awful. Do you think it's something you ate?"

The mention of food was enough to make Kaito's gut lurch in revulsion. This time, he missed the bowl by a few inches. Puke splattered onto the tile. Half of it got onto Meiko's hands and lap. The brunette seemed completely unfazed, having witnessed it before.

Once the vomiting stopped, Kaito turned around and noticed the mess all over her. He began to sob, tears pouring from his blue eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Meiko wiped the bile from her hands on a towel and cupped his face in her palms. "It's okay, baby. Throwing up is natural. It happens to everyone." She frowned, feeling the unnatural heat radiating from him. Meiko placed a cool hand on Kaito's pale, sweaty forehead.

"Ah, you have a bit of a fever. You want me to take you back to your bed?" she murmured.

Kaito turned away from her. His face was growing hot and it wasn't from the fever. "Um… I threw up on my bed a little bit… and- I, um, I wet myself some..."

Drawing a sharp breath, Meiko noticed the urine and dried vomit on her friend's clothes. "That's okay. Go take a shower and I'll clean this up, okay?"

With shaking limbs, Kaito managed to pull himself into a standing position. He almost collapsed when he tried to walk, but Meiko caught him and held him upright.

"I-I can walk…" he whispered, pulling away from Meiko and going back to his room, leaning on the wall for support. Miku and the twins nervously peered out from their bedrooms, having heard the noise. Meiko coaxed then into going back to bed, explaining that Kaito had gotten a little sick and that he needed some rest.

Meiko opened the door and was relieved to find Kaito curled up on his side sleeping. She had already changed the sheets and cleaned up the bathroom.

The brunette sighed with relief upon seeing the sick vocaloid. She made her way to his bed and sat down beside him. Meiko placed a cold compress on his forehead. Kaito softly sighed and smiled in his sleep, visibly relaxing at the coolness on his feverish head.

When Meiko started to stand up, she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Mmn…"

"You awake?"

Slowly a glassy blue eye opened, and it quickly closed.

"P-please… just s-stay with me here…" Kaito whimpered.

Meiko smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around him. Kaito half-sat up and snuggled against her chest. Meiko stroked his silky blue hair and hummed a little tune.

Noticing that he had already fallen back asleep, she set him back down on the bed and curled up beside him. Soon, they were both sound asleep.


End file.
